


Enough

by armario



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario
Summary: Believing that his partner is dead, Strahm is consumed by grief.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> a warm up while I work on my other, longer saw fics. I love these two, there's not enough content for this ship.

Peter had trouble accepting he would never see her again. Sometimes, it was her voice in his head. Guiding him, grounding him. 

Sitting beside her empty hospital bed, he recalled clutching her bloodied face and screaming, crying, for help. It seemed like forever before they prised her out of his arms. 

He kept remembering the conversations they had, jokes they shared, and cases they solved together. Perez was determined, hardworking, extremely clever, brave, and loyal. When something went wrong, she was always there, calming him down and thinking things through logically. Without her, it was hard to process anything through the cloud of rage that had settled over him.

She was also funny, kind, and beautiful- things he should have mentioned, but never did.

Strahm wished he had told her things he thought he could have said later. He wished he'd realised that you had to live in the moment, because the next, your life could be in danger. Guilt and regret could plague you if you never let people know you loved them, or you never made amends.

He threw himself into his work but it wasn't enough. He was only half the man he was before without his partner. They were a perfect team, but that fell apart. 

He should have been the one to play that tape, to take the shrapnel. It should have been him dying. 

One thing was for certain: Strahm was going to find who did this. It didn't matter if he got hurt. The Jigsaw Killers had only gotten so far because no one truly confronted them. Peter would do that. He would die to put an end to the madness, because he didn't care about self preservation, because he had nothing left.  
He would go to the ends of the Earth to avenge Perez. 

But in the end, even that wasn't enough.


End file.
